User talk:Scantrahan
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Willowdale Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley I had to say somewhere that I greatly appreciate your acheivement titles, and this seemed like the best place, short of dedicating a page to it :P Orgodemir27 04:09, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Holy moly, that page on the Hunter is awesome - when did you write up those myths? (And when did we get deity pages? Can I make some stuff up?) KateStrange 03:44, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I have a lot of time on my hands, if it wasn't already apparent (I'm also teaching myself to knit). Next on Super Chibi Kawai Desu Mania: Martha, followed by anyone else I can't find a decent pic for on Google.Orgodemir27 04:39, August 17, 2011 (UTC) A Quest? I couldn't find any better place to ask this, so I figured this would work as well as any other. Question! Is the letter we found buried with the cleric on the top of Castle Rock not technically an open quest? It gave pretty explicit directions to where a past adventuring group went, and that seems pretty quest worthy. I'd post it myself, but I don't have the details here in Nowhere Land. Orgodemir27 18:04, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Another Question! Has the Necromancer done enough mysterious and vaguely evil things to be considered a quest now?Orgodemir27 04:15, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I don't remember Valconey's full name Plz edit the Overheard in Willowdale page with Valconey's full name. k thx. ZVM achi 02:06, August 12, 2011 (UTC) New Region? Could you please check my page on the Raven's Wood ? I noticed it on my picture of the map, and was pretty sure it's a proper region, but was surprised to think you/we missed a whole region. (Also, was that river Cromireel?) KateStrange 01:07, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hex Map Linking Machine Your hex map is awesome, but there is something that it requires: embedded links. Are you planning on doing that, or can I have leave to learn the requisite skills to construct such a linking machine? If you'd like me to do it, do you have all of those little hexes as individual files that I could have, since I think I'd need them all as seperate images to get it to work properly (or I can have fun in Paint, that's cool too). Orgodemir27 03:16, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I knew that it would need hard-coding and is likely going to be deceptively nasty, which is why I wanted to make sure that no one else was doing it before I started so I didn't waste time doing difficult duplicate work. Orgodemir27 04:04, September 6, 2011 (UTC) There was a post here, but it was rendered moot by my later discoveries. I found a way to put the links in via code as opposed to making a different file. It will probably be a little messy and/or finicky, mainly due to the map being hex-based, but this method is better insofar as it's infinitely easier to update (don't have to juggle files between people), and we don't have to worry about hosting it somewhere. If you (or anyone else) wants me to explain the code so that they don't have to go looking online for it, I can write up the details. And now, if you'll excuse me, I have to trial-and-error my way through pixel locations on your hex map, since you couldn't just make a square map like everyone else :P Orgodemir27 23:35, September 9, 2011 (UTC) hey its liam :P i hope its cool that i edited gorgoroth's page? i just saw that there was some stuff missing so i thought i could put more info there. also, (off topic) i cant find Hit Monkeys character sheet.. should i just reroll ability modifiers and switch him o a L5 gunslinger? thnx dude :) tell when games are, im available wednesday and thursday this week :D cyaa EEEEEE! *claps happily* *ahem* I thank you for bestowing upon me admin powers. I will use them wisely...and by wisely I mean complete the secret wiki achievements. Orgodemir27 03:34, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Kick ass. I'll link it up. Ya, that would be a lot clearer. There are a few symbols that I'm unaware of for mapping purposes: the beartrap in deepen dale, the shrine in drunken frith, and that yellowy grassland area north of the bracken valley (montaine savannah?). also, is that pillar the carved dwarf-face mountain? Ya, I knew that there was only one hobgoblin camp, I'm not sure why I wrote it twice. On that note though, if the statue is a basilisk den, isn't that hex part of the dead canyons, making it coloured wrong? I thought basilisks chilled in the canyon. Sooo, wait, is the basilisk nest in the dead canyons or the southern badlands? And now we know how Ru kept morale up before the Battle of Willowdale. Kanthia 08:18, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Of course Christmas edit! Can't be ignoring the poor wiki just cause it's a holiday or some-such thing. Also, Rinzler accepts your challenge; thank you muchly! Orgodemir27 02:45, December 26, 2011 (UTC)